


Lost in Wonderland

by silvertonguedhunter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/M, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedhunter/pseuds/silvertonguedhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that if he left crime fighting behind, they would just leave him alone. He thought that villains wouldn't come after them. But crime never stops. They took her from him and left him to go insane. But the greatest of people are mad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what inspired this but it's been saved on my laptop for a while now. So yeah, Spitfire!

He was on a trip for college when he got the message. He tried to get home as soon as possible but the college wouldn't allow him. By the time he got home, there was only a small top hat on the kitchen table and a small note. Wally West thought he left it all behind. He thought that if he simply just stopped fighting crime, crime would leave him alone. But crime doesn't end when Kid Flash gives up his mantle. Crime continues and sometimes, crime takes the one you love the most.

Artemis had been living with Wally for a few years now, attending the same school as him and giving him all the support he could need. They gave up being the great Artemis and Kid Flash. They left their friends and settled down. Life was perfect. They were happy. But that changed when Artemis was kidnapped by the Mad Hatter.

She was finishing a paper on Korea when there was a small tap on the door.  _Miss Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?_ The hoarse voice came from the other end of the door, followed by a slight hissing. Artemis backed away from the door before there was a loud explosion. She covered her head with her arms and screamed loudly. All her training disappeared from her brain, unable to think about how to handle this situation. She tried to crawl to their bedroom, trying to reach her spare bow. But the Mad Hatter was too quick. He had her by the legs, dragging her towards the door. Artemis kept screaming, hoping that someone might hear her. But no one came, no one tried to save her.

She got tired quickly, the Hatter shushing and petting her head.  _Hush Alice, do not panic. We shall be in Wonderland soon._  And with that, Artemis' world went black.

Dick called Wally with the news. She had been missing for 2 weeks when they finally discovered that something was wrong. Green Arrow had been on patrol when he decided to visit his "niece." He opened the door to find the entire appartment destroyed and claw marks on the ground. He informed Nightwing and Wally has been distraught ever since.

Wally couldn't eat. Wally couldn't sleep. He couldn't function properly, not after everything Nightwing had said about what the Mad Hatter does. The Mad Hatter hunts for his prey, trying to find the perfect Alice to play with. He would take blonde girls from their homes and take them underground, pumping them full of drugs so they would stay calm. He would dress them up, put make up on them and then use them as dolls. When he was done playing dress up, he used them for his own sexual pleasure and kill them. He would always say, "she wasn't Alice. I need to find a new one." Then the hunt will begin again and the Mad Hatter would repeat the process.

Wally became enraged by the time he finally came back to the appartment. He threw everything across the room, screaming in anger and pain. Artemis could have been dead, or slowly dying from the pain the Mad Hatter was causing her. Dick said that they would find her, that Wally shouldn't worry. But she had been gone from almost 3 weeks by that time and Wally could do anything but stay calm. So he did what any speedster would do: risk his life for the only thing he seemed to love.

He walked into what was left of their bedroom and headed towards the small closet they shared. At the bottom was a small chest was their old uniforms, some arrows and a small bow that Artemis kept in case of emergencies. Wally picked up his old mask and placed it over his face. He used his superspeed to change into the old uniform he knew so well. And with that, Wallence Rudolph West was out onto the streets, ready to kill anything in his path.

Wally never found Artemis. She seemed to have disappeared from the raidar, no one could find her. But that didn't stop him. He dropped out of college, searching and searching for what happened. He became obsesed with the idea of her being dead. He hunted down the Mad Hatter and did the most possible damage he could to the scum. But Wally refused to kill him. Wally let the Mad Hatter suffer and then left him on Dick's front porch, knowing that he would put him where he belongs.

Wally seemed to be broken after that. Until the days he finally opened his eyes and realized that nothing that happened, that it was all a dream. He reached out his arm, feeling her soft skin underneath him. She was curled up on his chest, smiling peacefully in her sleep. He grabbed her arms, shaking her awake. Artemis' eyes opened, glaring at Wally.

"What Wally? It's 3 am! What's so important?" Her voice rose with every word, she didn't like being woken up so early in the morning.

"I just thought -" Wally couldn't even finish, his thoughts were everywhere and he was on the verge of screaming.

"Thought what? I'm here Wally! I'm fine!" Artemis grabbed Wally's face, forcing him to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here forever, I made that promise to you 4 years ago when I married you. Now go back to bed, you're upsetting me and the baby."

Wally nodded, laying back down and resting his hand on Artemis' swollen stomach. Artemis Crock was taken by the Mad Hatter when they were only sophmores in college. Wally West found her in 2 days after he found out and he refused to leave her side. They were married by their senior year of college and still fighting crime. Wally West became the new Flash after his uncle died in 2020 and Artemis took a leave of absence from the Justice League while she carried the 3 children of Wally West at the current moment. He is still plagued by the thought of losing her each night, always dreaming that she's run off to Wonderland. But she never has, since she would be lost without her White Rabbit to lead her home.


End file.
